Whiskey Hotel (level)/Transcript
Hotel" 5 - 19:28:24 James Ramirez Bn., 75th Ranger Regiment D.C., U.S.A. Private James Ramirez starts inside the President's bunker under the Eisenhower Building. Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn lead their team up to the South Lawn and make their way to Whiskey Hotel. Ranger: Hustle up! Get to Whiskey Hotel! Move! The team reaches the South Lawn where Colonel Marshall is leading a group of Rangers to retake the White House, which is under Russian control. Colonel Marshall: Keep hitting 'em with the Two-Forty Bravos! Get more men moving on the left flank! Foley meets up with Marshall, who is overlooking the White House through his binocculars. Sgt. Foley: Sir, what's the situation here? Colonel Marshall: You're lookin' at the 'high ground' Sergeant! There's still power in the White House! That means we still have a way to talk to Central Command if we can retake it! Now get your squad movin' up the left flank! Go! Foley leads his team down the left flank. Machine gun fire and RPGs rain down all over the South Lawn. Ramirez takes out a searchlight positioned on the White House along the way. Sgt. Foley: Work your way to the left! Ramirez, let's go! They move further towards the West Wing. Ramirez takes out another searchlight positioned on the roof. Sgt. Foley: We need to punch through right here! Take out those machine guns! Ramirez takes out machine gun positions on the roof as the team moves forward to the West Wing. They make it into the Oval Office. Dunn moves a painting to listen to a speaker behind it, which is transmitting a message. Tojo Five-One: '''This is Tojo 5-1 to any friendly units in D.C., Hammerdown is in effect. I repeat, Hammerdown is in effect. If you are receiving this transmission, you are in a hardened high-value structure. Deploy green flares on the roof of this structure to indicate that you are still combat effective. We will abort our mission on direct visual contact with this counter-sign. '''Sgt. Foley: '''Dunn, get the door! Dunn! '''Cpl. Dunn: Sarge, are you reading this?! Sgt. Foley: That's why we gotta go! Now get the door! Cpl. Dunn: Roger that! Dunn shoots the door open and moves out of the Oval Office. The team begins to engage Russian forces inside the White House. They push through into the hallway leading to the Press Briefing Room and through to the Press Corps Offices. Tojo Five-One: Two minutes to weapons release. Sgt. Foley: We got less than two minutes before they flatten the city! We gotta get to the roof and stop 'em! We got less than two minutes, let's go! They move into the kitchen. Tojo Five-One: Ninety seconds to weapons release. Sgt. Foley: 90 seconds! We gotta push through! Foley kicks open a door and they move up a slope of rubble to the State Floor. They engage more hostiles. Tojo Five-One: One minute to weapons release. Sgt. Foley: One minute! Go go go! All Russian soldiers are eliminated. Tojo Five-One: Thirty seconds to weapons release. Ranger: Clear up! Let's go! Sgt. Foley: 30 seconds! We gotta get to the roof now! Go! Go! Get to the roof! Move! They frantically run up the stairs to the Second Floor (residence). Air Force Pilot 1: Standby. Target package Whiskey Hotel Zero-One has been authorized. Air Force Pilot 2: Roger. Standby. Ramirez and a Ranger who has popped his green flares run up a slope of rubble and reach the roof. Sgt. Foley: Use your flares! Ramirez also pops his flares. He and the Ranger wave and signal the two Air Force fighter jets coming in from the horizon. Air Force Pilot 1: Countersign detected at Whiskey Hotel! Abort, abort! Air Force Pilot 2: We got a countersign, abort mission! The two fighter jets fly over the White House. Air Force Pilot 1: Aborting weapons release. Rolling out. The team regroups at the roof with relief. Ramirez and the other Ranger drop their flares. Other similarly hardened structures in the distance are seen with green smoke emanating from their roofs, signifying that the Battle of Washington, D.C. has been won in favor of the U.S. Ranger: So when are we goin' to Moscow? Cpl. Dunn: Not soon enough, man. But I know we're gonna burn it to the fuckin ground when we get there. Sgt. Foley: (sighs) When the time is right, Corporal. When the time is right. They look out into the distance at the city in flames.